


Belle

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Neighbors, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank has a bit of a thing for Gerard speaking French, especially in bed.





	Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I can't believe I've finally finished this; I've been writing it forever, and I've had the idea for even longer. And here it finally is! (See, I told you I'd have something decently long up soon.)
> 
>  
> 
> So, I'm low-key obsessed with those fics where Frank talks in Italian--I love the whole idea of dirty talk in another language (idk I think it's hot) but I figured I'd switch it up a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frank had seen the new neighbor when he was moving in, and _damn_ , was he hot—choppy flame-red hair, long legs, and a tank top with these big arm holes that showed off his chest and stomach whenever he raised his arms. So naturally, being the good neighbor that he was, Frank knocked on his door the following day.

Standing outside the apartment with a plate of definitely not store-bought cookies, Frank’s heart was hammering. He wasn’t good with words and he wasn’t always the coolest person, but he hoped that maybe— _maybe_ —his hot neighbor would end up being into him, too. Frank knocked on the door and listened as there was a sudden commotion and then the sound of feet running across hardwood floor. A moment later the door swung open, and the tall redhead stood in front of him, looking flustered. His long hair stuck out messily and his baggy white T-shirt was covered in paint. There was of smear of blue over his left cheek as well.

“Hi,” the man panted.

Frank almost felt his heart stop at how fucking _pretty_ this guy was, but somehow he managed to speak. “Hi. Uh, I’m Frank. Your neighbor.”

A smile lit up the other man’s face. “Oh. I’m _Gérard_. Nice to meet you.”

“Same here,” Frank said absently, caught up in admiring Gerard’s features up close for the first time. “I like your accent. Where’re you from?”

He looked flustered in the most adorable way. “Oh, thank you. I’m from París. Or, how you say—Par- _is_?” he said, emphasizing the ‘s’ on the end of the word.

Frank chuckled. “That’s cool. I’ve always wanted to go to France.”

“Is nice,” Gerard replied, and god, was that accent cute. “Better work here, though.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m an artist.” Gerard glanced down then at his paint-splattered clothes and added, “Sorry—I’m a mess.”

Frank smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s okay. That’s pretty cool though. I’d love to see your art sometime.”

Gerard’s eyes brightened. “ _Oui_ , that would be lovely.”

Suddenly remembering the plate of cookies in his hands, Frank held it out to Gerard. “These are for you. Uh, welcome to the neighborhood.”

Gerard laughed, taking the plate from Frank. “ _Merci_ , Frank. I will… see you again sometime?”

Frank felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. “Definitely.”

 

***** 

 

It was the next evening that he ran into Gerard again. It was after work, while Frank was watching TV in his underwear, that someone knocked on his door. Thinking it was just the landlady coming to yell at him again about his rent being late, Frank hopped off the couch and answered the door half naked.

The person standing in front of him definitely wasn’t the grouchy old woman who owned the apartment building—it was Gerard, in black skinny jeans and eyeliner. Frank’s heart almost stopped.

“Hello,” Gerard said with a bit of surprise, cheeks going pink. “Um. I came to return your plate.”

“Oh, I—uh, thanks,” Frank stammered. “Sorry, I just—I didn’t think anyone was going to…uh…”

Gerard brushed his hair out of his face, saying quickly, “It’s fine, really.”

“Do you—uh, do you wanna come inside?” Frank asked, telling himself he was just being polite.

Gerard smiled shyly. “ _Oui_ —I would like that.”

“Um. Have a seat,” Frank said, leading his neighbor into the living room and taking the plate from him. “Do you like coffee?”

Gerard’s face lit up. “Oh, I love coffee! It’s my best drink.”

“Your _favorite_ drink?” Frank clarified with a chuckle.

Gerard glanced down, but Frank didn’t miss the blush that crept up his cheeks. “Yes, sorry. I’m still getting a hang of the language.”

“That’s okay,” Frank assured him. “I can’t even speak another language, so you’re a step ahead of me.”

“You’re very sweet.”

Frank turned away before Gerard could notice his almost giddy smile. “Uh—I’ll be right back with the coffee.” As he made his way into the kitchen, he called, “How do you like yours?”

“Very much cream,” Gerard replied, and Frank found yet again that he was utterly enamored by the idiosyncratic way his neighbor spoke and the exotic accent that tinted his words.

When the two men were seated together on the couch a few minutes later, Frank could hardly breathe as he sipped his coffee. “How are you liking Jersey?”

Gerard smiled from behind his cup. “Is lovely. The people are very interesting.”

“So what do you do for a living? You said you were an artist right? Do you do freelance stuff?”

Gerard nodded, taking another drink before replying, “ _Oui_. I sell to galleries and art dealers mostly, but what I really want to do is comics.”

“Oh, really?” Frank asked with interest. “That’s awesome. What kind of comics do you like?”

Gerard brushed a hand through his messy hair. “ _Doom Patrol_ is my favorite. And Batman.”

Frank grinned. “Dude, that is really cool. I love comics.”

“So, what do you do, Frank?”

“Music,” Frank said. “I’m in a band.”

Gerard’s face lit up. “Wow, really? That is amazing; I love music.”

Frank felt his heart skip a beat. “Yeah? What kind of music do you listen to?”

“Oh, anything really. I like The Smiths. And Smashing Pumpkins.”

Frank couldn’t believe his luck in meeting such a beautiful, sweet guy who had such a great taste in music. “No way! I love The Smashing Pumpkins. My favorite band is Black Flag; do you know them?”

Gerard thought for a moment. “I think so. They are…what you call it—punk?”

“Yeah, they’re like the best punk band ever.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, drinking their coffees and stealing glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Frank was going crazy with butterflies; it wasn’t often he liked someone so much so soon after meeting them, but there was just something about Gerard that drew him in. It was like Gerard was a magnet, pulling Frank closer with every smile and quirky turn of phrase.

Gerard finished his drink first, setting his mug on the coffee table and starting uncertainly, “Frank, I want to tell you; I think you are very…how you say…” He frowned, waving his hand in front of his face. “I don’t know the word for this. … _Belle_?”

Frank cocked his head to the side. “Beautiful?” he asked with surprise.

“Ah!” Gerard smiled. “Yes, _beautiful_. I think you are quite beautiful.”

Frank could feel his face heating up. “Really? How—how do you mean?” He wanted to be sure the inference wasn’t getting lost in translation.

Gerard looked down, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously. “I mean, like—like I want to kiss you?”

Frank’s heart stuttered. “Yeah?” he whispered. He could hardly believe it.

Gerard looked up through long lashes with these wide, nervous eyes that drove Frank crazy. “Yeah.”

“You—you can,” Frank stammered, setting his mug on the end table and moving closer to the other man. “If you want. I mean, I know we’ve only just met and I—well, it’s just…”

Gerard quieted him with a hesitant kiss, resting a hand on Frank’s cheek as their lips moved softly together. It wasn’t quite _dirty_ , but it was intense. Gerard kissed so passionately, and Frank wondered if maybe French kissing got its name for a reason.

“Wow,” Frank said breathlessly when they parted.

“Wow,” Gerard echoed, grinning. “That was really nice.”

Frank slid closer and rested a hand on the other man’s thigh. “You can do it again, if you’d like.”

Closing his eyes again, Gerard leaned in and slotted his lips to Frank’s. He tasted sweet, like strawberry chapstick, and Frank found it intoxicating. He tangled his hands in Gerard’s hair and moved closer so their bodies were touching. It was dizzying and electrifying in all the best ways, and Frank didn’t ever want it to stop.

Gerard broke the kiss to draw a breath, and in that moment, Frank couldn’t stop himself from sighing, “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

Gerard giggled. “ _Mon Dieu_ ,” he breathed, before catching Frank’s mouth in another bruising kiss.

 

 *****

 

It was a week and a half later, after Frank and Gerard’s third date—dinner and a movie, and then they’d gone back to Frank’s apartment. Just then, Gerard was sprawled on the bed, naked and posing with a hand on his hip.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” he teased as Frank kicked off his pants.

Frank laughed, but there really was something sexy about the way Gerard looked, all alabaster skin and tangled hair and long lashes. “Do you wear makeup?” he asked offhandedly as he climbed into bed next to Gerard.

Gerard chuckled. “ _Oui_ , a little. You like it?”

“You look lovely,” Frank replied, slinging a leg over the other man’s hips. He leaned down and kissed Gerard, breath hot against each other’s mouths and lips sliding together effortlessly. Frank could taste cherries as he licked at Gerard’s lips, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth and moaning into the kiss. Gerard’s hands tangled in his hair and he sighed in pleasure when Frank moved down to suck on his neck, trailing love bites along his throat and leaving the pale skin bruised.

After making out for a while, Gerard began to grow impatient, grinding against Frank and begging, “ _Please_ can you touch me, _cher_? I’m aching for you…”

“You have such a beautiful voice,” Frank mused, kissing down the other man’s chest. He bit at the soft skin of Gerard’s stomach, licking over the mark afterward.

Gerard whined, tugging at Frank’s hair in an attempt to make him move lower. “Frankie, quit teasing me.”

“Talk to me,” Frank said, taking the other man’s cock in his hand. Jacking him off slowly, he asked, “Say something in French.”

Gerard moaned, fingers tightening in Frank’s hair. “Oh, _mon Dieu_ , Frankie. _Tes mains sont si bonnes_.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Frank lowered his head and took Gerard into his mouth, humming when those long artist fingers yanked at his hair.

With a desperate noise of pleasure, Gerard arched off the bed, hips bucking up into Frank’s hot, wet mouth. Gerard gazed down at him, lips parted and giving little sighs as Frank bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and scratching his nails down Gerard’s thigh.

“Frank,” Gerard moaned, eyes locked with Frank’s as the other man went down on him. “ _Tu es si jolie comme_ _ç_ _a_.”

Frank gagged a little when he brought his head down all the way, but there was something about the feeling that had him doing it again, choking on Gerard’s cock while he rutted against the bed. His face was a mess, spit running down his chin, but Frank couldn’t think of anything but the sickly sweet feeling of his lover’s dick hitting the back of his throat. The whole thing was filthy, but Frank loved it.

Gerard whined a little, letting his head fall back as he enjoyed the toe-curling pleasure Frank was giving him. He let his hips rock up into the other man’s mouth, and when he found Frank didn’t mind, Gerard tugged him down by the hair and fucked his mouth a bit. Frank made these wet gagging sounds that shouldn’t have turned him on so much. “ _J'aime ta bouche_ , fuck. _Tu es un si bon gar_ _ç_ _on,_ Frankie." 

Frank couldn’t stand how hot it was when Gerard talked like that. He could get off just on listening to him speak in that pretty voice of his, murmuring dirty things to him in French. Frank moved his hands away from Gerard’s hips, letting him take control, and moaned, face sloppy and wet with spit and precome as Gerard used his mouth.

Frank could tell his lover was getting close when he started gasping and making these high, whiny little sounds, thrusting his hips quicker and dragging Frank down by his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Gerard moaned incessantly, making the most beautiful noises as he forced his cock down Frank’s throat. “Oh!” Gerard cried. “Frankie, _s'il vous pla_ _î_ _t._ ”

It was all too much, with Gerard’s pretty, girlish voice whining at him in French and the way he made Frank choke and retch every time he bucked into his mouth, eyes watering. With his own dick dragging against the bed sheets, rutting desperately like an animal, Frank came, moaning messily around Gerard.

“Mmm, Frankie,” Gerard groaned. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Frank’s eyes rolled back, and he whimpered as Gerard kept using his throat. It was something so filthy, getting face-fucked through his orgasm, but Frank loved it. He felt like everything Gerard did was somehow more amazing than anything he’d felt before.

In a few moments, Gerard was coming, too, shoving Frank down on his cock and holding him there with a hand fisted in his dark locks. He moaned loudly, eyes scrunched shut as he arched up off the bed.

Frank swallowed, sucking on the other man’s cock and almost choking a little on his come. He pulled back coughing when Gerard let go of him, but grinning nonetheless.

When Gerard had come down from his high, he sighed, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Frank replied breathlessly. He crawled up the bed to lie next to Gerard.

Gerard put his arm around Frank’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He smiled sweetly down at Frank. “You’re _bien avec ta bouche_.”

Frank giggled. “What does that mean?”

“Good with your mouth.”

“ _Merci_.” Grinning, Frank leaned up and kissed the other man sleepily. “Will you stay the night?”

Eyes already half shut, Gerard nodded, stroking Frank’s hair. “I would like that.”

Frank pulled the blankets over them and wrapped an arm around Gerard’s chest. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“ _Oui, ce serait merveilleux_.”

“That’s a yes?”

Gerard giggled. “Of course.”

“Okay. Good night, Gerard.”

“ _Bonne nuit_ , Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> By the way, where do you guys live? I'm curious to know where my readers are from. I live in Florida :)


End file.
